


无题

by myoldmemories (GrandBaguette)



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/myoldmemories
Summary: 大学时的一篇小习作。





	无题

“语言学。”  
“什么？”凯西毫不掩饰她语气里的惊讶，她放下手里的咖啡杯，托着下巴的手指在脸上轻轻敲打，夸张地挑起一边眉毛看着她对面的人。  
“我说，语言学。”雷伊有些不耐烦，他无意识地紧抓着放在腿上的沙发靠垫，眼神四处游移，“你问我的选择是什么，我说语言学。”  
凯西动了动嘴角，抓起咖啡杯掩饰自己的笑容：“这我知道。我的意思是——为什么？”  
“这难道不明显吗？”雷伊挺直了脊背，露出一副难以置信的表情，仿佛对面坐着的是土生土长的火星人。  
一阵尴尬的沉默在两人中间弥散开来。凯西看起来没法决定自己应该被逗笑还是感到被冒犯，而雷伊则觉得浑身不自在，在椅子上扭来扭去，试图搞清楚凯西脑子里到底在想什么，或者自己脑子里到底在想什么。咖啡馆里的灯光昏昏沉沉，仅有的几桌客人藏在由沙发背构成的密林深处，隐约传出的低声细语和略有不同的咖啡香气是他们与外界仅有的交流。窗外布满了黄褐色的阴霾，天空被混凝土和尘埃遮住，偶尔有一只流浪动物从对面街角窜过，但远远不能打破街上的那种死气沉沉。一个地球上阴暗的冬季正午和一个没人注意的咖啡馆角落。  
几秒钟后，雷伊首先开口，手里仍然抓着那个沙发靠垫：“听着凯西，我很抱歉，我只是想说——"他的视线从天花板的一角挪到另一角，“——算了，我问你，是什么让你对我的答案作出了那样的反应？”他终于把靠垫从腿上拿开，以便能够前倾身体。现在他用一种不容拒绝的疑问眼神盯着桌子对面的人，而被这样盯着的凯西则决定自己感觉到被冒犯了。  
“什么？”  
“就是这个，'什么'，当我回答你的问题，而你说了'什么'——因为，你瞧，你真正想问的是'我很惊讶，为什么你的选择是语言学'，但事实上你选择了一个这句话中完全没出现的短语来表达你的意思。为什么？”  
这下凯西看起来完全被搞糊涂了，似乎她正在试图搞清楚这到底是雷伊身上那种奇怪的天才正在爆发，还是只是他的又一次犯傻。“这……我怎么知道，我就那么说出来了，就这样。”  
“对，没错，'就是那样'，自然的反应，对吧？这种'自然的反应'就是语言啊。它是编码、映射，随便怎么称呼——它是你颅骨里那台1.5千克重的机器的运行程序。所以说当你听到我的答案的时候，你脑子里想的是'为什么'——不是这三个字，而是一种初级的机器语言，一种——一种原始的对于意料之外的事物所发出的疑问。”雷伊稍微提高了声音，他舔了舔嘴唇，眼神又不知道飘到了哪里去，胸膛微微起伏显示着逐渐累积起来的激动，“而正是语言让这种原始的冲动或者随便什么有了一个出口，语言不只是字符和短语，它还是无数个公式，就像'惊讶加上并不急需答案的疑问可以等于'什么''这样的式子。”  
哈，所以你知道我其实不想听你这些乱七八糟的长篇大论，凯西有些抱怨地想。  
“好吧，我懂了。”她半应付地说，看起来“疯子”雷伊终究还是没放弃他对那些冰冷的机器的兴趣。  
“所有的文明都以它为基础……”雷伊继续自言自语，“这难道还不够有魅力吗？想想看它是如何诞生的！那些在草原上打猎的古代人类，他们是怎么想到用喉咙里发出的特定声音来表达自己脑子里那些灵光一闪的信号的？又是怎样说服其他人类使用同样一套符号？说不定只是偶然……但这阻挡不了它成为人类创造出的最大的奇迹——金字塔和长城不过是堆砌起来的砖块罢了，而语言，语言是——语言是对我们自身的改造！它是真正的活物——生命力的源泉。”  
凯西想了一下。说实话，“听起来还不错。”她说。


End file.
